


Joyeux aniversaire, Sempai !

by Nezumicat



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'anniversaire de Shin, et faut pas déconner, il a aucune envie de foutre les pieds à sa fête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux aniversaire, Sempai !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [histoirede (liquidN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



> Pour l'anniversaire d'Histoirede ! Une fic Dorohedoro de plus sur AO3 !

Il pousse la porte d’un coup de pied, accroche son masque à son clou et baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire en refermant la porte de sa piaule. La journée a été crevante. Palpitante, mais aussi vraiment intense, et Shin a un seul objectif pour la soirée : se vautrer sur son pieu, et dormir jusqu’au lendemain midi. Il fait valdinguer ses baskets dans un coin de la pièce et va se laver les mains dans l’évier. Il a du sang séché sous les ongles et Shin soupire. Il va lui falloir être debout deux minutes de plus le temps de gratter ça.

Alors quand Noi frappe à la porte, il grince des dents et ferme les yeux un moment.  
\- Sempai ! Vous êtes rentré, c’est parfait !

Elle porte une robe super jolie, et Shin bloque un moment. Noi a tendance à s’habiller avec ce genre de fringues pour les occasions spéciales.  
\- Il se passe quoi ? demande Shin en secouant ses mains au-dessus de l’évier pour les égoutter.  
\- Vous avez pas oublié quand même ? répond Noi en haussant un sourcil. 

Elle va se poser sur son lit et il a beau réfléchir, il semblerait que si, il ait oublié. Aucune idée de quoi.  
\- Ca fait une heure que je vous guette ! Faudrait vous changer, on va être à la bourre !  
\- De quoi tu parles ? J'suis crevé, je comptais aller me coucher. Fais-moi une place… 

Noi se décale, et Shin se laisse tomber sur son lit, les jambes repliées et les bras pendants. Il a à peine la force de décaler son oreiller sous sa tête.  
\- On fête votre anniversaire, ce soir. Ça vous est vraiment sorti de la tête, hein ?  
\- Putain, oui…

Il n’en a jamais rien eu à cirer, de son foutu anniversaire. Mais à chaque fois c’est pareil. Une fête est organisée, et un beau petit groupe se retrouve. Le boss fait un discours, on bouffe à s’en exploser a panse, et puis on écoute les belles paroles de tous les membres de la famille qui, pleins de bons sentiments, vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire. En somme, une soirée exténuante.  
\- Sans moi, cette fois-ci, soupire Shin en retirant ses lunettes.

Il se masse les yeux et ne retient pas un nouveau bâillement.  
\- En va vous buter.  
\- Il sera bien emmerdé de plus m’avoir sous la main. Je lui ai allongé sept mecs, aujourd’hui.  
\- La question n’est pas là, rétorque Noi.

Et Shin sait bien qu’elle a raison. N’empêche qu’il n’a aucune motivation pour trainer en société ce soir.  
\- Et puis moi, j’étais vachement contente de fêter votre anniversaire ! J’ai un cadeau pour vous, et tout !  
\- Laisse-moi pioncer une heure, et repasse me l’offrir.  
\- J’aurais dû venir avec vous, aujourd’hui. Z’auriez été plus frais.  
\- T’avais autre chose à foutre.  
\- Je sais, dit Noi en se levant. Je vais leur dire que vous êtes pas bien, on verra ce que ça donne.

Elle lui dépose un baiser sur le front et s’éloigne. Shin la fixe tandis qu’elle se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.  
\- Vous m’avez pas fait de compliment.  
\- A propos ?  
\- De ma robe, pardi. Je mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue ! ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire avant de claquer la porte.

Elle a une robe super jolie, se redit Shin avant de fermer les yeux.

*

\- Sempai, vous dormez ?  
\- Nnh…

Shin sent la main de Noi lui caresser les cheveux et il lui attrape les doigts.  
\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Vous avez loupé la fête, répond Noi en lui poussant une jambe pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Shin se redresse et constate qu'il a bien mal au crâne, maintenant.  
\- Et sérieusement ?  
\- J'étais hyper sérieuse ! Enfin, y a pas eu de fête du tout. J'ai dit à En qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, que l'intéressé était pas d'humeur, et que c'était ça faute, donc qu'il pouvait pas vous le reprocher.

Shin la fixe d'un air impressionné. Noi a un grand sourire satisfait.  
\- J'ai aussi dit que vous étiez en train de dégobillez tout votre saoul et que je devais rester avec vous pour vous tenir la bassine. Ça vous va si on passe la soirée en tête à tête ?  
\- Si tu me ramènes à bouffer, t'es libre de squatter aussi longtemps que tu veux.  
\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? demande Noi en rigolant, et elle se lève pour ramener deux bols de ramen fumants. J'ai réchauffé ça avec les moyens du bord !

Shin attrape l'un des bols ainsi qu'une paire de baguettes que Noi lui tend et hésite un moment. Il pose tout ça sur sa table basse, se lève, retire la veste et la cravate qu'il porte toujours et se réinstalle de façon plus relax.  
\- Je dois m'attendre à m'en prendre plein la gueule, demain ?  
\- Z'en faites pas, Sempai ! commence Noi, la bouche pleine. Faites juste genre vous êtes à l'article de la mort, ça passera comme sur des roulettes.  
\- Merci…  
\- Quand vous voulez. En même temps, je préfère vous garder pour moi, alors je vais pas me plaindre !  
\- T'aurais eu accès à un buffet…  
\- J'aurais aussi eu à subir le discours de l'autre connard. Sempai, vous voulez votre cadeau ?

Shin hausse les épaules et Noi engloutit la fin de son bol de ramen avant de trottiner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
\- Elle est nouvelle, ta robe ?  
\- Je vais pas recycler un truc pour une grande occasion ! Vous me trouvez jolie ?

Shin réfléchit à la question. Bien sûr qu'il la trouve jolie. Mais lui répondre ça du tac au tac, c'est peut-être pas totalement judicieux. Connaissant Noi, elle risque d'en faire une montagne.  
\- On dirait que tu vas danser.  
\- Vous dansez avec moi ? demande Noi en posant un sac sur son lit et en lui attrapant la main.  
\- Noi, j'ai pas eu la flemme de subir une soirée d'anniversaire pour finir en train de danser dans ma chambre !  
\- Faites honneur à ma tenue, insiste Noi en le tirant par le bras, et Shin soupire.  
\- Dix secondes, marmonne t-il en posant son front contre l'épaule de Noi.

S'il ne bouge pas trop, ça peut aller. Y a pire position, aussi. Noi s'est clairement parfumée, et son odeur est agréable à respirer. Elle passe ses bras autour de son torse, alors il hasarde une main sur la hanche de Noi.  
\- Bon anniversaire, Sempai.

Après un moment, où ils font plus du sur place qu'autre chose, Shin sent Noi lui embrasser les cheveux. Elle fait ça, parfois, et jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi. Bon, il n'est jamais allé lui demander, non plus. Il ne sait franchement pas si ça signifie quelque chose de particulier, ou si c'est juste Noi. Alors il la laisse faire.

Il se dit d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas un anniversaire aussi pourri qu'il a pu en connaître.  
\- Sempai…  
\- Mmh ?  
\- C'est cool, de danser avec vous.  
\- J'uis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça danser, tu sais.  
\- C'est cool de vous avoir contre moi, si vous préférez.  
\- Je suis dégeulasse, et j'irais pas comparer mon odeur à la tienne, vu ma journée…  
\- M'en fous un peu. Sempai ?...

Shin redresse la tête et observe Noi à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle a vraiment les yeux fixés sur lui, là. C'est une situation chelou. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne trouve pas Noi attirante. Mais l'idée de la toucher n'est pas tout à fait normale. Sa main est toujours sur la hanche de Noi. Il devrait probablement la retirer et retourner s'asseoir.

Noi lui ôte les lunettes qu'il venait juste de remettre. Et puis elle l'embrasse. Shin se demande si elle avait ça en tête en demandant à danser avec lui. Ou si c'est juste pour son anniversaire. N'empêche qu'elle a les lèvres douces, et que c'est très agréable. Elle a la tête penchée sur lui, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux viennent lui chatouiller le cou. Shin songe qu'ils seraient probablement mieux installés sur son lit. Il répond à son baiser, appuie un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, les entrouvre, respire son haleine. Et puis Noi s'éloigne de quelques centimètres.  
\- Je me demandais si vous alliez me mettre votre poing dans la gueule…, murmure-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Désolé, j'ai plus la force.

Noi rigole, et Shin la trouve probablement très mignonne, comme ça.  
\- C'était ton cadeau ?  
\- J'avais ramené autre chose. Mais je veux bien que vous l'ouvriez plus tard, dit Noi avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
